hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5138 (2nd April 2019)
Summary Sami tells Liberty that he doesn't want to get married, but changes his mind and later properly proposes to her. Ste interrupts, revealing Sinead and Sami's kiss and Liberty rejects Sami's proposal. Meanwhile, Maxine does a runner before her hospital tests, whilst Iona takes her first steps whilst being looked after by Liam. Plot Laurie continues to ignore Sinead's calls, and she is furious. Tony confronts Sinead over Sami. Liberty is excited over becoming the future Liberty Savage-Maalik. Leah tells Sienna that she's alright as a teacher. Scott is horrified to hear that Sinead has kissed Sami. Sinead forces Tony and Scott to keep the kiss secret from Laurie. Maxine wants Damon to sort things out with Brody, but Damon is insistent on going to the hospital with her. Sienna bumps into Brody and they kiss passionately. However, Brody isn't pleased when he discovers that Sienna and Laurie shared a tent, and wonders if something happened. Liberty is confused when Sami wants to keep their engagement secret for now, but agrees. Liam reluctantly agrees to look after Iona whilst Jesse and Courtney go out. Hannah is thrilled to see Sinead. Sinead tells Ste about kissing Sami. Sinead proposes that they change Hannah's surname to Hay-Shelby, and Hannah likes the idea, but Ste only agrees to think about it. Sami tells Liberty that he thinks they may be going too fast, but discovers that she has already told Misbah and Yasmine. Sami panics when he learns that Aunty Camilla has planned part of the wedding already, and when Yasmine plans to get their engagement posted in the newspaper. He snaps and declares that he never proposed and doesn't want to be engaged. Liberty walks out, upset. Liam and Martine think that they've seen Iona take her first steps, and Martine points out that Courtney will be gutted. Sienna is annoyed by Brody getting angry at Laurie. Liberty runs to Sienna in tears. Sienna comforts her. Misbah tells Sami that he needs to make it up to Liberty. Sami tells Misbah and Yasmine about Sinead kissing him. Yasmine and Misbah convince Sami to talk to Liberty. Laurie overhears Scott and Tony talking about Sinead and Sami. Tony and Scott lie to Laurie that Sinead got drunk and exploded at the party. Misbah takes Maxine to see Dr. Zahir, and Maxine expresses her worries about becoming paralysed if the procedure goes wrong. Misbah tells her that it's very minimal. Laurie and Sinead have a row over Sienna and Sami. Laurie calls him a "cheap slut" and walks out. Sinead explodes and reveals Tony's affair with her behind Diane's back. Jesse and Courtney are thrilled to learn that Iona has taken her first steps. A nurse informs Damon that Maxine has gone missing. Sami gives Liberty flowers and a balloon with "Liberty" on one side and "Maalik" on the other. Sami proposes to Liberty with a ring, but is interrupted by Ste. Ste reveals that he and Sinead kissed. Liberty is heartbroken and Sienna tells him to go to hell. Sinead and Laurie have an explosive row. He tells her that she doesn't get to turn her back on him and closes the bedroom door. Cast Regular cast *Leah Barnes - Ela-May Demircan *Sienna Blake - Anna Passey *Courtney Campbell - Amy Conachan *Charlie Dean - Charlie Behan *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Hannah Hay-O'Connor - Maddison Allen *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Brody Hudson - Adam Woodward *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Yasmine Maalik - Haiesha Mistry *Maxine Minniver - Nikki Sanderson *Liberty Savage - Jessamy Stoddart *Laurie Shelby - Kyle Pryor *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast None Music Notes *The unknown child actor playing Iona Campbell is uncredited. *A nurse is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes